TODO POR ELLA
by Barbe Cullen
Summary: El era un hombre casado con una mujer la cual no le podía dar la familia que el quería pero yo si podía... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO.
1. PROLOGO

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA NUESTRA AMADA Y QUERIDA S. MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIDAD.  
_

* * *

PROLOGO.

El era un hombre casado con una mujer la cual no le podía dar la familia que el quería pero yo si podía hacerlo y le iba a demostrar que yo valia mucho mas que ella, ella se metió con el cuando hace años atrás yo mantenia una relación con el.

Ahora ellos estaban casados hace 2 años, ella no podía concebir hijos, pero yo si podría dárselos, lo haría caer a mis encantos darle el hijo que tanto anelaba para luego llevármelo lejos de el y hacerlo sufrir lo que el me hizo sufrir al dejarme y yo intentando quitarme la vida perdi a la criaturita que llevaba dentro, fruto de nuestra primera vez...


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA NOTICIA

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA NUESTRA AMADA Y QUERIDA S. MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIDAD.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LA NOTICIA.

Hola como sabran soy Edward Cullen un pediatra el mejor de mi especialidad como dicen los directores del hospital de mi padre. Tengo 23 años y estoy felizmente casado con Tanya Denali, a ella la conoci en el instituto al verla me encanto, pero no podía tratarla porque manten a una relación con Isabella Swan al recordar como la deje se me partia el corazón, fui un cobarde no tuve el valor para decírselo de frente.

Flask black.

Me encontraba en mi casa escribiendo una carta para Bella la mujer que creeia amar, pero no era asi por ella mantenía un cariño especial pero no era amor, solo cariño porque al ver a Tanya me sentía completo ella al igual que yo tenia sentimientos por mi y al confesármelo, también le confese que me estaba enamorando de ella, pero le dije que tenia novia con la cual ya habíamos planeado una vida juntos, pero Tanya me dijo que solo eramos novios aun no estábamos comprometidos, que si yo la amaba realmente deje a Bella y asi lo hize, escribi esa carta sin ningún sentimiento alguno de tristeza ni de pena, yo ya no la amaba solo sentía cariño por ella, termine de escribir esa carta que me dejaría libre para poder estar con Tanya, la cerre y me dirigi a mi volvo para ir a dejarla a su casa, llegue y me fije bien si se encontraba en casa su coche no estaba y en vez de dejar la carta en el buzon, me dirigi a la puerta y la meti por debajo de la misma, al meterla completamente en ese mismo instante me levante muy aprisa y me encamine a mi volvo lo puse en marcha y me fui a mi casa al llegar al instante me arrepentí de lo que acaba de hacer.

Fin del flash black

Definitivamente era un cobarde de esa manera no podía haber dejado a Bella, ella tan frágil, buena, noble, dulce y cariñosa y me dio los mas hermoso que una mujer podía entregarle a un hombre su virginidad, fui el primero en su vida y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Bella era unica no se compara en nada con Tanya aunque ella también tenia lo suyo, era hermosa por fuera tenia el cuerpo de una modelo y no es que no me gustaba el cuerpo de Bella, pero Tanya la sobrepasaba de todas las maneras físicas posible, pero en los sentimientos ganaba mi Bella.

Pero que me pasaba hace años no recordaba a Bella y ahora si y en lugar donde estoy junto a mi esposa y la recuerdo a ella.

Y me encontraba aquí en la clínica para la cita que teníamos con el ginecólogo de mi esposa para hablar el porque aun no quedaba embarazada, Tanya estaba muy nerviosa por el asunto al igual que yo, no sabíamos la razón por la cual no podía concebir un hijo.

La secretaria nos hizo pasar y nos esperaba dentro el Dr Diaz. Mirando unos papeles.

Nos hizo tomar asiento, dejo los papeles que tenia a un lado de su escritorio y nos dijo.

-Edward y Tanya las noticias que tengo para darles no son muy buenas y me alegra que ayan venido juntos- dijo el volviendo a tomar los papeles.

-Sucede algo malo conmigo?- pregunto Tanya.

-Me temo que si, tienen que ser fuertes y saber sobrellevarlo, aun son jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante- dijo el mirando a Tanya con pena.

-Hable Diaz por favor- dije ya algo preocupado.

-Bueno Tanya recuerdas los exámenes que te practique la semana pasada, aquí están los resultados- dijo alzando las hojas.

-Si, los recuerdo- dijo ella bajando la miranda.

Exámenes cuales, ella no me comento que le habían practicado unos.

-Bueno pues me temo decirte que ese dia el sangrado que sufriste fue por un aborto expontaneo, es la tercera vez que pierdes un embarazo a solo semanas de concebir y me temo que con el ultimo tu placenta se a desprendido y quedaste imposibilitada para volver a concebir, de verdad lo siento- dijo el mirándonos con pena.

Yo había escuchado mal o el dr dijo que ella había perdido tres embarazos y con el ultimo que sufrió la dejo imposibilitada para traer vida al mundo.

- Qué?- fue lo único que logre decir.

-Lo siento Edward pero Tanya no tiene un cuerpo para tener un embarazo hasta su fin y con las perdidas la placenta se desprendió y esta imposibilitada- decía el mirando a Tanya.

-Noooo!- grito Tanya- eso no es verdad, yo tengo que poder dar vida, usted me esta mintiendo, eso no puede ser verdad- decía Tanya con unas enormes lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

La abraze y la atraje hacia mi, la abraze fuertemente y le bese la cabeza, trate de calmarla pero no pude asique su doctor tuvo que aplicarle un calmante, decidi dejarla en el hospital por esta noche en observación.

Sali del lugar necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y esa persona era el marido de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo Jasper.

Me dijigia a la casa de mis padres ya que ellos estaban cuidando la casa porque mis padres estaban de vacaciones.

Al llegar vi un coche alejándose y dentro al parecer iba una mujer por que tenia cabello largo y color caoba, me recordó al cabello de Bella.

Aparque frente a la casa y me dirigi a la puerta desde adentro se escuchaba que alguien estaba llorando y aventando cosas por todo el lugar, la puerta esta entreabierta y entre, lo que vi me dejo totalmente perplejo en el umbral de la puerta, Alice en el piso llorando a mares y diciendo que era un canalla que no merecía vivir que por su culpa ella perdió al bebé, Jasper estaba a su lado abrazandola.

Camine hacia ellos y me agache quedando a su altura, ellos al percatarse de mi presencia me miraron fijamente y Alice se abalanzo sobre mi, me comenzó a golpear y a decirme que no merecía vivir, que debería estar yo muerto y no el, que por mi culpa ella intento matarse mas de una vez.

No comprendía nada, yo estaba demasiado mal por lo de Tanya y no reaccione hasta que Alice de tantas palabras que me dijo solo escuche el nombre Bella, me la quite de encima y le grite.

-Que demonios te sucede!- grite muy molesto.

-Ah que has venido Edward- pregunto Jasper sujetando a Alice para que no me vuelva a golpear.

-Eh venido a platicar con ustedes, porque acabo de enterarme de algo que me parte en dos- dije agachando la mirada.

-De que se trata Edward?- pregunto Jasper, por otro lado Alice seguía maldiciéndome.

-Tanya no puede tener hijos, jamás tendre mis propios hijos, JAMAS!- grite la ultima palabra.

-Pues a lo mejor ese es tu castigo maldito- esta vez hablo Alice.

-Alice por favor calmate amor, te hace mal alterarte- dijo Jasper.

-No, no puedo y menos sabiendo que lo que sucedió fue por su culpa- grito Alice.

-De que hablas Alice?- pregunte molesto no sabia de que me culpaban y eso me desesperaba.

-De que por tu culpa Bella intento matarse dos veces, después que tu la dejaste, por la zorra que tienes por esposa- grito.

-Yo ya no la amaba entiéndelo de una vez, además ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ya, ella fue solo una novia mas- dije, no entendía que demonios tenia que ver ella en todo esto.

-Estupido, Imbesil, Desgraciado te desconozco como hermano, si tan solo supieras te estarías queriendo morir por lo que causaste- grito nuevamente.

-Ya me estoy muriendo mi esposa jamás me podrá dar mis propios hijos- dije sollosando.

-Pues me alegro, ese es tu castigo por el daño que le causate- dijo un poco mas calmada?

-Ella fue una zorra y nunca me importo lo suficiente, y como te puede alegrar que mi mujer no pueda darme hijos?- grite agarrando mi cabello.

Por otro lado Jasper estaba sosteniendo a Alice y tratando de calmarla.

-Eres un desgraciado, ojala tu hijo desde el cielo te castigue por lo que has dicho de su madre- grito nuevamente- Ojala Bella nunca te perdone- y me siguio gritando.

-Alice! No hables mas por favor- le llamo la atención Jasper.

- Qué has dicho Alice? Dijiste hijo? De que estas hablando?- dije, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, Ojala tu hijo desde el cielo te castigue esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y el nombre de Bella.

-No te lo voy a decir mereces quedarte con la duda- dijo.

-Mary Alice Cullen dime a que te refieres con lo de hijo y con Isabella?- volvi a gritar.

-Te lo dire para que te sientas el peor de lo hombres- dijo mirandome con veneno en los ojos.

-Alice por favor no lo hagas, respeta su ultima voluntad- dijo Jasper.

-De la voluntad de quien?- pregunte.

-De la de Bella, ESTUPIDO, ella - que le había pasado a ella, a Alice no la deje terminar porque la bombardie con preguntas.

-Alice que le sucedió a Bella, acaso murió? Que le sucedió? Donde esta?- contesta le grite.

-Ahora te preocupas Edward? Hace 5 minutos atrás la llamaste zorra lo olvidas- grito.

-Al demonio con eso y dime de una maldita vez que le paso.

-Bella...

* * *

**Mmmm que le abra pasado a Bella?**

**Y Edward casado con Tanya? Se lo esperaban?**

**me merezco un reliewrs?**

**Besos!**

**atte:Barbe. *-***


	3. CAPITULO 2 MI OBSCURIDAD PARTE I

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA NUESTRA AMADA Y QUERIDA S. MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIDAD.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: MI OBSCURIDAD PARTE I.

Hola soy Isabella Swan tengo 22 años y hoy me encuentro aquí en una cama, postrada hace mas de 2 años estoy en un coma profundo del cual no quiero despertar, por mas que este en mi absoluta y tranquila obscuridad las imágenes de mi vida pasada llegan a mi mente.

Flask black

Mi vida era maravillosa amaba a mi novio Edward, eramos novios hace 2 años ya habíamos hecho planes para el futuro, cuantos hijos tendríamos, donde viviríamos, todo, hasta que un lunes llego una nueva estudiante al Instituto ella era rubia, alta, hermosa, piel muy palida mas que la mia, un cuerpo de modelo, Edward desde ese entonces había empezado a estar raro conmigo, distante, ya no era cariñoso, trataba de esquivarme, ya casi no me besaba y eso me tenia preocupada.

Me entregue a Edward fue el primer hombre en mi vida, esa noche fue maravillosa para mi, me hizo su mujer no una sino 4 veces esa misma noche, se preguntaran si mis padres estaban en casa, pues no, ellos murieron cuando yo tenia 15 años, quede bajo el cuidado de mi tia Jessica, recibi la herencia de mi padre y en su testamento decía que a los 18 años de edad, tenia que regresar a Forks a dirigir sus empresas, la verdad que no me gustaba mucho la idea y por eso puse a cargo al padre de mi amigo Jacob.

En la mañana del lunes no fui al instituto iba al hospital a recoger los análisis que me habían practicado el dia que me desmaye en el centro comercial con Alice, si mis sospechas eran ciertas se lo diría hoy mismo a Edward

Y estaba en lo correcto, tenia un mes de embarazo, llegue a mi casa muy feliz, iba a cambiarme para contarle a Edward que íbamos a ser padres, pero cuando abri la puerta al entrar encontré un sobre que tenia mi nombre, reconoci la letra enseguida era de mi Edward, era raro el nunca me escribia cartas.

La recogi del suelo, cerre la puerta tras de mi y me encamine a la sala abriendo la carta, al abrir el sobre, saque la hoja y estaba doblada y pegada y decía DISCULPAME .

Me comenze a preocupar despegue el papel y abri la carta comenze a leerla y decía.

Querida Bella

-Amor-

Se que esta carta te debe tener muy intrigada, el motivo es poque ya no puedo mas con esto.

Bella estos dos años contigo han sido maravillosos, se que hemos planeado un futuro juntos, tener hijos y haríamos todo juntos, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ya no te amo y nunca lo hice, por ti solo eh sentido un cariño de amigos, y me eh dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de una hermosa mujer, lo siento Bella pero ya no puedo estar contigo, quiero estar con ella, quiero estar con Tanya.

Ella me hace sentirme completo, ella es mi vida, no tu como te lo dije una vez, ella es mi corazón, por ella respiro y por ella vivo, lo siento pero esto se termina aquí.

Y lo hago por este medio porque no tengo corazón para verte sufrir y llorar como siempre lo haces.

Lo siento y lo lamento. Siempre te querre pero solo como amigos.

Edward Cullen.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi, me acabo de enterar que voy a ser madre y resulta que el me deja por esa chica la nueva, ya sabia que estaba raro, pero no pensé que era por eso, esa misma tarde me quede llorando en mi cama por horas, callo la noche y yo seguía llorando hasta que me quede profundamente dormida, al dia siguiente me levante para ir al instituto me vesti y me subi a mi BMW descapotable azul, durante todo el viaje me aguante las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

Al llegar al instituto estacione mi coche y dirigi mi mirada al lugar donde Edward estacionaba su volvo y fue muy mala idea porque el tenia a Tanya agarrada de la cintura, sonriendo con ella, de pronto dirigió la mirada hacia mi dirección y yo al percatarme de que me miraba desvie mi vista, cerre la puerta de mi coche, le coloque la alarma y me encamine hacia dentro del instituto.

Mi primera clase era Biologia, al llegar al aula aun no estaba el maestro Banner y recordé que esa clase la tenia con el, decidi salir del lugar antes que el maestro llegue.

Pero fue tarde, porque el venia con Edward a su lado, me vio que iba hacia la puerta para salir y me detuvo diciendo.

-Señorita Swan adonde va?- pregunto.

-Tengo que salir olvide uno de mis libros en mi coche y tengo que ir a buscarlo- dije mirando al maestro, Edward estaba a su lado viéndome.

-La clase va a comenzar y no puede salir señorita asique comparta el libro con su compañero de banco el señor Cullen- dijo el indicándome que valla a mi lugar.

Y asi lo hize a regañadientes tuve que sentarme al lado de el, Edward tomo asiento a mi lado y saco su libro, lo coloco en la mitad de la mesa, yo se lo coloque en su lugar y saque el mio de mi mochila.

La clase comenzó y no le dirigi ni una mirada a Edward, hice una cortina entre nosotros con mi cabello para que no me viera, ya que lo descubri 2 veces viéndome por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Estábamos a mitad de la clase y de la nada mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y era un texto lo abri y era de Edward y decía.

"Bella te encuentras bien? Me preocupas"

Claro ahora le preocupada, ayer cuando me dejo mediante esa carta no le importo el sufrimiento que me daría, guarde mi móvil sin contestar a su texto.

Y de la nada apareció un papel doblado ensima de mi libro, lo abri y nuevamente era Edward diciendo.

"Bella por favor responde de verdad me preocupas, aunque sea insúltame pero has algo"

Arrugue el papel y lo deje sobre la mesa para que lo viera, arrugado lo tomo y lo abrió y al darse cuenta que no escribi nada, me toco el hombro y me hablo en voz baja.

-Bella te encuentras bien?- pregunto nuevamente corriendo mi cabello.

No obtuvo respuesta de mi parte, lo ignore me hizo tres veces la misma pregunta hasta que me tomo la mano y me dijo.

-Isabella por dios hablame insúltame, golpeame pero has algo por el amor de dios- dijo soltando mi mano.

-No tengo nada que decir Cullen, asique dejame en paz, es lo único que pido- espete poniendo mis manos en puños.

-Estoy seguro que tienes que decirme algo, no puede ser que no tengas ni una sola palabra para mi- el le propino un golpe a la mesa.

-No, ni siquiera hablarte, DEJAME EN PAZ!- le grite, me levante de mi lugar juntando mis cosas y dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

El maestro me detuvo diciéndome a donde creía que iba le dije que se valla al demonio y Sali del aula, directo a secretaria para hablar con el director Aro, para pedirle que me cambiara el turno de clases, pero no se encontraba y no iba a estar hasta dentro de una semana.

Al salir de allí me dirigi al estacionamiento para irme a mi casa, pero a la persona que vi al lado de mi coche era a quien menos quería ver.

-Que haces al lado de mi coche?- le pregunte el estaba de espaldas asique no se dio cuenta de mi llegada.

El se voltio y dijo- Esperandote necesitamos hablar- respondio apoyándose en la puerta de mi coche.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, asique correte que tengo que irme- dije tratando de quitarlo de la puerta.

-Bella amor yo - dijo el pero no lo deje terminar.

-Escuchame bien, no me vuelvas a llamar amor Cullen, ya no lo soy, no si recuerdas esto- dije sacando la carta de mi mochila y aventándosela- hay tienes tu carta y no tenias que molestarte en escribirla, me lo podrías haber dicho por mensaje era mas fácil.

-Bella yo lo siento, no tenia cara para decírtelo de frente y a que te refieres con que hubiera sido mas fácil por mensaje?- pregunto mirándome.

-Claro por texto hubiera sido mas rápido y solo abrias escrito "no quiero seguir contigo" y listo Cullen, en vez de haber escrito esa carta- le escupi las palabras.

-Estas muy equivocada, Bella princesa, de verdad no tenia cara para dejarte yo - decía el.

-Para ti no soy ni Bella, ni princesa, para ti soy Isabella perdiste el derecho de llamarme asi desde ayer- le dije luchando con mis lagrimas para que no salieran.

-Para mi siempre seras mi princesa- el se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

-Ni lo intentes Cullen, no te me acerques porque te arrepentiras- le dije prepara para golpearlo.

-Dejame darte un ultimo beso, por favor princesa- dijo el a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-QUE NO SOY TU PRINCESA, COBARDE! NO TUVISTE LOS PANTALONES PARA DECIRMELO EN LA CARA, NO, SI NO QUE ME DEJASTE MEDIANTE UN MALDITO PAPEL HACIENDOSE LLAMAR CARTA!-le grite ya con lagrimas en mis ojos.

El se acerco para secar mis lagrimas, lo deje que se acercara me seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares y beso mi frente y ese era mi momento, si quería irme tenia que hacerlo, le propine un golpe en sus partes con una de mis rodillas y di justo en el blanco el callo al suelo, sobando su entrepierna.

Yo le quite la alarma a mi coche y me subi lo arranque y antes de ponerlo en marcha le dije.

-espero que seas muy feliz cobarde y ojala nunca puedas tener hijos, porque acabas de perder uno.

y arranque, iba con la vista nublada de tantas lagrimas que venia derrochando, hasta que por mi mente cruzo esa idea, tirarme del acantilado para acabar con mi vida.

Antes de eso le deje un texto a Alice.

"Alice, siento que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo y por eso hago esto, espero que puedas perdonarme algún dia por esto."

Te quiere Bella...

Deje mi coche a un lado de la carretera y me adentre al bosque, al llegar a la terminación de los arboles y ya encontrarme en la terminación de tierra, se encontraba mi pase a no seguir sufriendo mas, el agua me quitaría la vida y este dolor.

Me quite mis converses y mi chaqueta mientras menos ropa tuviera era mas comodo.  
Me acerque al borde, mire para abajo y di mi ultima sonrisa antes de volver a ser feliz sin ningún sufrimiento, ningún problema, saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me avente, primero comenze a nadar y luego deje de hacerlo, si quería lograr mi cometido, morir ahogada, perdi la consiencia a los pocos minutos de dejar de nadar.

De pronto desperté en un cuarto de hospital con Alice y Jacob a mi lado, murmuraban algo pero no logre entender que era, ellos me miraron y llamaron al dr enseguida.

Y para mi mala suerte el doctor que llego al cuarto fue el padre de Alice, me iba a comenzar a revisar cuando de pronto recordé que estaba embarazada, ellos no podían saberlo, ni ellos, ni el desgraciado de Edward, comenze a gritar que no quería ser atendida por el, le pedi a Jacob que lo saque, que me revisara cualquier doctor menos el.

Carlisle salió del cuarto y seguido de el Jacob en busca de otro medico supongo, di un suspiro de alivio cuando de pronto vi a Alice sollozando a mi lado, se percato de que la miraba y se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Bella porque quisiste suicidarte?- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Desde hoy para ustedes los Cullen soy Isabella, Bella solo me llaman las personas que me quieren y amigos- dije, Alice no tenia nada que ver en lo que me paso con Edward pero era su hermana.

-De que hablas? yo soy tu amiga y te quiero como una hermana-

-Ya lo oiste, ustedes no son mis amigos ni nada, asique si me harias el favor podrías irte?- pedi, me dolia mucho tratar a Alice asi, pero no me quedaba otra.

-Isabella! ya se que estas embarazada y no me voy a alejar de ti, ni del niño que llevas dentro- dijo ella algo enfadada.

Esto no podía ser, como sabia ella que yo estaba embarazada? Nadie podía saberlo para alejarla tenia que mentirle y lo aria.

-De donde has sacado eso, yo no estoy embaraza.

-Claro que lo estas tienes un mes de embarazo y sabes como lo se por esto- dijo buscando algo en su cartera y saco la prueba que lo confirmaba, el examen que me hice.

-Como es que tienes eso?- le pregunte tratando de no demostrarle mis nervios.

-Lo encontré en tu mochila que estaba en tu coche- respondió ella- y bien?, me vas a seguir negando que esperas un hijo de mi hermano?- pregunto mirándome con esperanza.

-No te lo voy a negar, si estoy embarazada, pero no de tu hermano sino de.. - y no pude terminar porque en ese momento entraba Jacob y un medico.

El medico me reviso y me dijo que me encontraba bien, asique ya podría irme a casa, Alice no se fue en ningún momento de mi lado y Jake tampoco.

Al salir del hospital, mis amigos me llevaron a mi casa, al llegar me ayudaron a bajar y a entrar a mi casa.

Jacob recibió una llamada de su novia Leah y tuvo que irse, asique Alice se quedo conmigo, estábamos en la sala en un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que Alice hablo.

-Y bien me vas a seguir negando lo que ya esta confirmado por un examen?- pregunto alsando una ceja.

-No te lo voy a negar si estoy embaraza y si es de Edward el bebe, pero no quiero que lo sepa y menos ahora- dije jugando nerviosamente con mis manos.

-Porque Bella? el se pondrá feliz, estoy segura de eso, ahora podrán adelantar la boda, ya ir buscando casa y todo lo necesario para el bebe- dijo con un leve brillo en los ojos.

-No quiero que Edward se entere por favor-le dje- y menos ahora que el va a ser feliz con otra mujer.

- Qué? Como que con otra mujer?- Pregunto Alice con cara de confundida.

-Alice, Edward me dejo por la chica nueva, esa tal Tanya, no quiero que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada- dije a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-Eso debe ser un capricho de Edward nada mas, estoy segura que cuando lo sepa volver contigo- decía ella tomando mis manos.

-Alice no quiero que lo sepa, promete que no diras nada-le pedi- Alice por favor prométemelo- le pedi.

-Esta bien lo prometo, pero con una condición, con que le cuentes a Edward de tu embarazo si el te busca- dijo ella.

-Esta bien Alice...

* * *

**OK, CHICAS ME TARDE HORRORES, ESTA SEMANA QUE PASO A SIDO AGOTADORA PARA MI, EH TENIDO MILES DE EXAMENES EN EL COLEGIO Y EH ESTADO ESTUDIANDO MUCHO...**

**VOLVI! LES CUENTO QUE POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, SOLO PODRE ACTUALIZAR UN SOLO DIA DE LA SEMANA... AUN NO SE QUE DÍA, PERO SE LOS HARE SABER...**

**POBRE BELLA, EDWARD QUE PATAN, LA DEJO MEDIANTE UNA CARTA? Y ELLA ESPERANDO A SU HIJO, LA DEJO POR TANYA...**

**LES AGRADESCO EL APOYO, Y TODOS LOS RELIEWS...**

**ATTE:BARBE. *-***


	4. NOTA AUTORA

Hola...

Bueno chicas, les cuento por el momento no actualizare este fan-fics por que me eh dado cuenta que hay varios errores, no solo yo, tambien una lectora me lo ah dicho y agradesco su avisamiento. Eh conseguido una beta y ya eh mandado el primer capitulo para que ella lo revise y corriga... Asique re-editare este fics. Apenas tenga el capitulo lo subire...

Igualmente gracias por estar pendientes... Y disculpen las molestias ocasionadas...

¡Saludos!

Atte:Barbe.


End file.
